Untitled:The High School Drama of Aidyn McAthens
by xox3mo-om3xox
Summary: Untitled:The High School Drama of Aidyn McAthens is about Aidyn McAthens and her Junior and Senior year of a new high school. Her mom is dead, her father's dead, and she lives with her loving stepdad. Pro-life or pro-razor?
1. Chapter 1

"**Don't let them see your tears…", I'd say every morning in the mirror before I would do my daily face treatment. As I almost finished the last stage in keeping my face healthy and clean in the back of my mind I'd hear my mother's voice repeating in my head. "You can't do it…you amount to nothing…you will be just like your father, a low life lazy-ass drug addict…"is all I heard. It is an awful thing to say, but I'm glad she's dead, I'm glad she's 6 feet below my proud feet. It will be hard, but I have to get over it. I have to get over her, I have to get over the people I've been associated with, I have to get over my dad, and for the most part, I have to get over the label I've had ever since 3****rd**** grade-the label named "bitch". **

**Ever since my mom died, I've put up a shield blocking the world out from my life. I called it strength; they called it being a bitch. I'm only 15, and I know it's not a word a girl my age should be saying, but the word "bitch" has so much more meaning than what everyone shoots it up to be. Okay, the "dictionary" says it means "female dog", but over many different centuries, it's gotten a bad reputation since the meaning the dictionary gave us. In modern day, it practically means "a girl or woman who yells at everything, who wants everything her way, and when she can't get it, she blows up". I'm totally over it…or at least I believe I'm over it. But that is the least of my worries. It's my first day at a new high school. **

**Yesterday I walked up to my mother's grave and stood proud and said, "I forgive you. It's been a long time since I've been here but I'm definitely not here to say I told you so, I'm just here to say, I forgive you and I finally made it." Now I'm off. I said good-bye to Jared-my step-dad-as I closed his car door. I took a breath of fresh air and exhaled. I felt better now that I had done that. I walked up to the building's door and said, "Hello, beautiful masterpiece, I'm here to say thank you for letting me step on your sacred ground and reinvent myself for the population…again, thank you". As I walked in, I realized a group of kids laughing at my little speech. Actually, I almost started cracking up myself;I just realized I sounded as if I was reciting William Shakespeare for drama class. I walked up to the Student Help Desk and asked for a guide, to help me find my classes. The first class I had was homeroom. **

**"Room 609, Mrs. Choledenko", I kept repeating to myself as I looked at each of the doors that I passed. To my relief, I finally found it. I walked in and I was in total shock. I felt like I was in a teen movie. In every direction, there were different cliques. Goths, bikers, preps, punks, emos, jocks, nerds, cheerleaders, richies, drama junkies, and druggies, all talking to each other in their little sections… and of course, you can't have a teen movie without the corky, push-over, shy new teacher is trying to calm everyone down. I didn't know where to sit. Amazingly, I found this one little seat in the front right next to the teacher's desk. It was by itself and it almost seemed to glow with glory because it seemed high and mighty, because with all of the people in all of the cliques, it was just there…untouched and unused. So, without any hesitation, I dashed to that seat. I didn't want to get up; I felt so comfortable. But unfortunately, I had to. **

**Next, I went off to science. Finding a seat in this class wasn't so easy as it was in homeroom. It seemed as if they were short a few desks, because all of the other new kids had no seat either. To our humiliation, the teacher finally noticed us and started to practically tell our life stories. After she told the last person's story, half the class was asleep, and she had called upon the custodian to get us desks. After that, the rest of the day was pretty normal. I had 2 more classes for the morning, went to lunch, went to the rest of my classes, and then went home. Easy day, just for the fact I had no homework. As soon as I got home, I went into my room and started reading a book a friend had sent me from Indonesia. It was a legend of a greedy man and how he became ungreedy…or something like that. Hey, I'm only in the middle of it…don't judge me. **

**The next morning was different than others. As normal, I would look in the mirror and say, "Don't let them see your tears…", and do my face ritual, but that wasn't the part that was different. Instead of hearing my mom's harsh words, I heard the voice of my grandma, whose words were so soothing it almost made me fall asleep. She'd always say to me, "you can do it…don't let anyone ever tell you differently". I smiled as I remembered the words. Today was also different because Jared was being a total jerk. I don't know why but he left without me just because he has "low-tolerance for procrastination", he would call it. I'd say it was total and complete impatience. So I had to walk ****all the way across town****! Also, today in school was really weird. At lunch, again I sat alone because I hadn't made any friends yet. Oddly enough, a random jock walked up to my table at asked, "Is this seat taken?" Before I could stop myself from speaking I said, "Obviously not…I guess you could sit there". Ignoring my rude comment, he sat and started telling me about his latest breakup (which apparently just happened) like I was some kind of therapist. **

**It was actually amusing to hear him talk. He talked very well, but he made some mistakes which, of course, I counted in my head---about 2 to 3 for each sentence to be exact. As I was listening, I kind of felt sorry for him, all the breakups and disappointments, it just made me want to cry. But again, I said, "don't let him or anyone else see you're tears". The class bell rang, and ****finally**** he introduced himself. "Dimitri- Dimitri Guarantino", he said. Apparently he's from Italian descent. I found out we had biology together. Although you could technically say I was a freshman, because I'm new, but I'm a junior and I took junior level classes because of my grades. Dimitri sat right in front of me. Throughout class, we kept passing notes to each other. We had like a whole conversation on a 6x3 piece of paper. When class was over, Dimitri gave me his number. I thought to myself, "he doesn't even know me all that well, but I'll take it just for the record". **

**After school was over, Jared picked me up. Because of this morning, I wasn't as pissed off as I should've been but was angry enough to get Jared to apologize (which he never does) and he took me to Baskin Robins so I could get a triple fudge sundae (yummy!). I was thinking that if this is what happens when I get angry, I wonder what would happen if I blow a blood vessel and go off on Jared the next time he does something wrong. But enough about that. **

**When I got home, I fell right asleep. I think that sundae got to me. For some reason, I dreamt about Dimitri. I dreamt about us in a relationship. Before it got out of hand, I woke up- right before the wedding part. As I woke up, I kept thinking, "this can't be happening, I just met the guy…and it wasn't on purpose either". I admit, I like him- but only as a friend…for now. I guess I'll wait and see what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next week of school was crazy. I can't believe it was the second week of school and we got 6 projects! Although I'm a straight A student, I still thought it was a little much. When I eventually finished them, I looked at my cell phone in case I missed calls. It turns out I missed 5 calls-all from Dimitri! As soon as I saw that they were from him, I called him back so fast my fingers made smoke as I dialed the numbers. I think he was waiting for my call, because after just the first ring, he answered. "Um…Dimitri?", I said. "Yeah…hey, um, Aidyn, I called before to ask you a question…". **

**" What is it?"**

**"Would you go to the d-", his voice trailed off. **

**"Even though we just met, you can ask me anything, you know that right?", I comforted him. **

**It seemed to work because he replied, " Yeah I know, that's why I like you, and I wanted to know- would you go to homecoming with me?". ****I was freaking speechless. **

**I replied with utter stupidity, saying, "Um, y-, I-, hmm."**

** I think he thought I rejected him because he hung up. I called him back, and I just spit it out. **

**"YES! I mean- yes, I would love to." **

**"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00, because it starts at 7:30, and I hate to b-". **

**I ****cut him off and said while laughing, "Shut-up before you say something stupid and I change my mind". **

**"Yeah, okay see you then, or on Monday…I guess." **

**So we hung up. I jumped onto my bed and laid down. I felt like I was floating on clouds. I think I got a little too comfortable because I fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, I heard Jared calling me for the door. So I ran down the steps and opened the door. It was Dimitri- looking so masculine in his football uniform. To my horror, as I was basking in the fine gloryness, I forgot I had bedhead, and had my pajama shorts and skimpy** **pajama top on. "Oh My God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!" I screamed as I slammed the door in his face. I opened it back up in a second and said, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, can you wait a sec as I get dressed?" I asked. "Okay?" he said all dazed and confused. In about five minutes I came downstairs in my tightest, cutest shirt and my jeans and Chinese slippers. "What brings you here Dimitri?", I asked. I noticed that he had bags in his hands. "Um, my dad kicked me out because we got into a really bad argument and I have no where else to go…" he said. I felt so bad for him. Apparently Jared heard the whole thing. " No where else to go, huh?" he said to Dimitri. As he glanced at me, I made a puppy-dog face. "No mister…" he replied. "Alright, Dimitri is it? - Go shower and change as I make breakfast and Aidyn sets up the guestroom". **

**"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed as I hugged Jared. I was in shock- "Me? The New Girl? One of the hottest guys in school? Staying at my house? Why?". It was about 8:00 p.m. now, but it seemed later because I had a long day. After we ate breakfast, Dimitri and I had gone to the mall to hang out. When we got home, Jared was sleeping (oddly enough) and Dimitri and I had the house to ourselves-kinda. We went into the backyard, laid out a blanket, and looked at stars all night. Dimitri was very intelligent. He took college level astrology. He appeared to be VERY good at it. He named all of the important ones. **

**We then saw a shooting star. "Hey! A shooting star! Make a wish Aidyn."**

**"Okay." **

**I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but what the hell. My wish was for Dimitri to kiss me. **

**"I'm done. Did you make yours?"**

** "Dimitri?"**

** Before I got to open my mouth again- he kissed me. **

**"Man those stars are GOOD!" I said. "That was your wish?" he said. "Yes". I kissed him back, and he said "Well, that was my wish". We kissed for what seemed like forever, and then we stopped, looked into each other's eyes and continued to analyze stars. It started to get cool, so we cuddled. We eventually fell asleep outside. The next morning, it was so funny. Jared came running out in his boxers and his robe and slippers screaming my name. He came around the backyard, and he looked like a mental patient. "Where. Were. You?" he asked, out of breath because he ran around the block screaming, waking up the neighbors. "Chill, Jared, we fell asleep out here because we were looking at stars." **

**"Oh…Okay. Come inside for breakfast before I have to tell whole neighborhood I've taken in a fugitive and my daughter was kidnapped so i ahd to run around like a mad person." **

**"My average morning…" I told Dimitri. He laughed. After we ate breakfast we went upstairs to go take our showers and get ready for Jared to take me work. As we went downstairs, Jared still wasn't ready and I was already late. "What the hell, Jared are you trying to get me fired, especially since it's my last day?" I screamed at him. "I'll take her, Mr. McAthens" Dimitri jumped in pulling me away from making another comment. As we drove there, we switched around radio stations and blasted our favorite songs. **

**"Who's that sexy boy in that Corvette 'cause I KNOW that is not Jared," my friend Ezparanza said to me. "Oh that's my friend Dimitri, he got kicked out of his home and we're taking him in for a while…I know him from school". **

**"Sure, I'll believe he's just a friend" she said sarcastically.**

** "Okay, just because I made out with him under stars doesn't mean he's my boyfriend". **

**She gave me the look. **

**"It does, doesn't it?" I said disappointingly (because I knew Ez was right). So I worked a 4-hour shift and surprisingly, he waited for me. I clocked out and he drove me home. "Aidyn? Can I ask you a question?" **

**"Yes Dimitri? What is it?"**

** "When we made out last night, did that mean anything to you?"**

** "Yeah, I guess so, did it mean anything to you?" **

**"Yes, but…that doesn't mean we're…like together does it?"**

**"I don't think so, no, I guess not". **

**"Good because I spoke to Jenny (his ex) and she apologized for the argument we had that broke us up, and we're…kinda…together now. Is that okay with you?" he said. **

**"Stop the car!" I said ragingly. **

**"Did you forget you we're taking me to the homecoming dance?!?!?! Don't you think that kiss meant something to me?!?!?!…oh, I get it, I was your rebound girl…your sideline until you got your water break and you were put back in the game." **

**"It's not even like that…" he said in a small voice. **

**"Oh, so how is it then? You actually felt something between us? Don't give me that bull! You and your little Jenny could have a good life together, without me!" **

**I finally got out the car. Just before I slammed the door I yelled, "and you and your father settle things out, because the second that happens you are out of my house, and if you don't settle things out, go stay with JENNY!" I slammed the door. As I walked away, he drove up to me, and said, "Aidyn don't be like this". **

**"Screw you and your girlfriend too." I yelled back. When I finally got home, Dimitri was downstairs, and Jared was sleeping. "Hey" he said. "Do NOT talk to me" I said as I ran upstairs.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up feeling like shit. One reason is that I had to wake up extra early to get to school on time. Another reason is what happened yesterday. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning Jared." I replied while staring at Dimitri with death ray eyes.

"Dimitri made up with his dad last night while you were sleeping, and he's going back home at the end of the week."

"That's GRREAT!" I said imitating the Frosted Flakes Tiger.

"May I be excused?"

"Sure Dimitri…just put your bowl in the sink."

Dimitri had already taken his shower so he just went upstairs to chill. After I had finished my cereal, I went upstairs to take my shower. "What the hell happened last night?".

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to me?"

"Yes I know but-why were you so mad?" Dimitri said in a voice so small that I could barely hear him.

"Are you serious? What a stupid question. You know what, when you figure it out, get back to me…" I screamed then slammed the bathroom door.

"Oh my god-I have NO luck with girls!" Dimitri fell onto the bed. I came out the bathroom while the shower was running.

"What do you mean you have no luck with girls? Aren't you back together with the "hottest" girl in school…a.k.a. Jenny?"

He stared blankly.

"Yeah? So?"

"You're freaking impossible, you know that?!?!?!"

"What do you mean "impossible"?"

"Get out of my house-now!" I screamed.

He replied puzzled, "What?"

"Pack your things and the hell out of my house". He felt my rage. In about 10 minutes, he was out the door.

I went downstairs about 5 seconds after he left. Jared ran up to me. "Did you just kick him out? Why? What is wrong? Did he do something?". I fell into his arms and started to cry. "What is going on Aidyn?". I said in a small voice while I was sniffling, " I-…I-…I kicked him out because-I…"

Jared was confused.

"You what sweetie?"

"I Love him…Jared…I love him…"

"I'll drive you to school…okay? Take a bagel so we can get out of here."

I sucked it up like a man.

"Okay."

When I got to school, I saw Dimitri and Jenny being all lovey-dovey. I died just a little bit inside. Pathetic? I know. But when you love someone, it's not. At the end of day, of course, it started to rain when the weatherman said it was going to be sunny. I screamed to the heavens. "You hate me don't you? Wait- no you don't… you're just punishing me for cussing all over the place…just to let you know, I understand." I had no umbrella, but I had a hoodie. Like that was gonna help me. I didn't feel like walking home, so I sat in the front of the school on the lawn. Jenny went home already, I assumed, because Dimitri was walking by himself. "Are you ok?" he asked me.

"What do you not understand about don't talk to me?" I growled.

"You know I'm not gonna just leave you alone because you say so."

"Would you like me to get a restraining order? Because I gladly will."

Dimitri laughed.

"I broke up with Jenny today."

I looked up at him puzzled. "But it's only been like 2 days." I reminded him.

"Yeah I know, but when you love someone, you do crazy things…like break up with someone you've known way longer than them."

"Are you saying you love me?" I said in astonishment.

"Yes… just to let you know, I'm only saying this in hopes that you feel the same way."

Jared pulled up to the front and I told him I was "studying" with Dimitri for a big test. "You are? I mean, yes she is …If that's okay with you." Jared winked at me.

"Have fun."

I couldn't believe I was only a freshman (well, taking junior classes because technically I was a junior but I was a freshman because I was new to the school. Um, you get it.), and I was falling for a junior- and that he was falling for me. When I got to Dimitri's house, we went up to his room. Yes, I know what it sounds like, but it didn't happen. As soon as we got into the room, we started kissing. I threw him onto the bed. Then we started to roll around. It was actually fun. I took off his shirt and he attempted to take off mine, but I stopped him. "Dimitri, I'm still a virgin, and I'm not ready to be...umm...deflowered yet." He understood. "That's fine with me."

He started to laugh.

"Well, let's get down to business, not that kind of business but do what we came here to do… study."

We both laughed and started to hit the books.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Oh my god are you serious?!?!?!" Ez said in glee as I told her what's been happening between Dimitri and me. I told her about the fight…about the love thing…all that good stuff. It was now Tuesday and because it was a horrible 4 days, I wasn't ready for class ****at all****. The whole class was going crazy trying to do our health teacher's- who seems to be psycho- homework. People were copying other's people's homework, beating each other up for textbooks, and it seems that all them were going nuts trying to finish. It was pretty hilarious that none of them knew that she wasn't there that day. **

**While I was laughing, one of the punk dudes-like the ones who wear skinny jeans and vintage tees- walked up to me. **

**"Hey, what's so funny?". **

**I wanted to tell him, but the words wouldn't come up. I mean the one time I want to talk, it doesn't come out. The whole time I was mumbling I was thinking "damn it Aidyn, SPEAK!!!!!" I guess I was hypnotized by his non-typical gorgeousness. He had shaggy jet-black hair, he had the hottest Red-Jumpsuit Apparatus vintage tee on, black skinny jeans on and red and black Vans on. He had 3 piercings. One on his left eyebrow, and one on each ear, he also obviously had his labret pierced but everytime I looked at him he didn't have it in. He was an all-British boy… but like it on him… it was sexy. My newly made friend(known through Dimitri)Amanda saw me looking at…I don't know what his name was…but she kicked me and gestured her eyes to Dimitri. Shit, I thought to myself…I'm dating someone already…who I love! But hell, he didn't need to know this. A little flirting doesn't hurt. **

**He noticed me staring because he waved his hands in front of my face and was saying "hello? hello?". **

**"Oh sorry….hey…I'm Aidyn. And you are?" **

**"David. David Beckonson." **

**I really couldn't believe what I was seeing. I mean, there is a lot of cute guys in my class, especially my boyfriend, but I mean this guy was heavenly. Anyway, he sat on an open desk and asked me for my health homework. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked him in a secretive voice. "That depends what it is. So, what is it?" Of course, I told him. "Ms. Harnett isn't in school today." He laughed. "You don't have a wild side, now do ya Sauna?" The way he says sauna, 'saunah', put tingles down my back. I really don't know why he calls me sauna…but I like it. **

**Before everyone was settled, David asked me to go for a ride in his Mustang, just for a little wildness. School was its usual long and boring. After school I waited in the parking lot for David. It was kinda warm outside(weird that it was the middle of September) and his tee was making him hot because he took off his shirt and was in the process of changing into a wife-beater. As he took off his shirt everything started to slow down. His half-naked body glistened in the sunlight, revealing his strong frame, complete with a six-pack and a V. I almost cried at how gorgeous he was. There I go again…staring. But come on, how was I NOT supposed to stare? That would be a sin. Good thing everything sped up again and I stopped staring once he had changed. He opened the passenger door. "Afta you ma lady," he said in a sweet, charming voice. He was laughing, revealing his pearly whites. "Thank you messier" I replied, laughing with him. He started to drive onto the highway. "Where are you taking me?" I asked while throwing my head back. "Just enjoy the ride, Sauna" he said as he pressed a special button to put the top down. My red and black hair started to blow in the wind. "You know you're a gorgeous young woman?". David laughed when he said that…like he was nervous. He pulled into and abandoned parking lot. "Oh really?" I said. He could clearly see I was blushing. He didn't reply. He totally changed the subject. "Men", I thought to myself. "You ready for a little ride?" David put on his seatbelt. I put on mine. "What are you about to do?" Oh god. My stomach started to do summersaults. David pushed on the pedal and turned his wheel. We were doing donuts all around the parking lot. When he finally stopped i felt woozy. I stepped out of the car and vomited. "Need a napkin?" David said with a smirk. I just looked at him with evil in my eyes. He handed me the napkin and a bottle of water. I got back into the car. **

**"You ok?"**

**"Yes…I am very much ok." **

**He laughed. He looked at me and asked, "you ready to go home?". **

**"Not yet." **

**I really felt like making a move on David. I reminded myself that I was with Dimitri and that I loved him. And you know that 'make a move' thing I just suggested, well, David beat me to it. He leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek. He jumped back into his seat. "I- I'm sorry. I don't really do this with a lot of girls, but you are different. I hope that's okay." I looked at him in astonishment. "So you're saying you like me?". He looked up from his fumbling hands and up at me and said, "I hope that's okay…" I spontaneously threw at him, "So kiss me." He got 2 inches away from my face and whispered, "you sure?" I looked at him like he was stupid for even asking me that. "Hell. Yes." I whispered back. When he kissed me, I felt such a rush. It was like I've never been kissed before. I automatically pounced onto his lap. Because of our 'passionate' kiss, and because all of the windows were up, the windows started to fog up. It was so romantic, despite the fact we were in a dark green mustang, in an abandoned parking lot in the middle of nowhere. **

**All of a sudden my Razr started vibrate. Oh damn, I thought to myself. It was Dimitri texting me asking where I was. I told him that was tutoring a friend. I thought I was off the hook. I started to kiss David again. It started to vibrate again. I was ready to throw it out the window. He asked which friend. He's such a queer fruit-bag…it makes me sick. So nosy, I thought. Geez. I texted back telling him he didn't know the person. Then I turned off my phone. Now, back to my previous doing. I again pounced onto David's lap. I kissed him fiercely. He kissed me with the same power. I took off his shirt. He took off mine, exposing my black Victoria's Secret bra. Here we go again. But the only difference this time was that I didn't care. All that crap I said about me wanting to be a virgin, which is true, didn't matter anymore. He unbuckled my bra strap and I unbuckled his belt. It was going to happen. **


	5. Chapter 5

**After it was done and over with, David and I fell asleep in the back of the Mustang. I woke up, and told David that I wanted to get home before Jared worried (like he normally does). As he drove me back, I was weak and tired. Even so, I still felt like I was floating, like I was an angel. When he drove up to my house, he woke me up with a shy kiss on the lips. Why the hell is he so shy now? He practically took my purity away with no issue. But I guess he's a shy guy. I turned around and saw Jared standing there. Oh, I thought to myself, that's why he kissed me so shyly. **

**I kissed him goodnight. Then I went up to my room. I fell onto my bed and smiled. Then I thought about it. Should I tell Dimitri? Should I tell anyone? I decided to call David and ask him. I knew he was going to be angry at the fact that I had a boyfriend and didn't tell him, but it was a crucial time. "Hey, what's up…Couldn't get enough of me, could you?" David said in a sweet voice. I laughed at his little joke and asked, "Of course not, um, can I ask a question?" I think David was wondering what it was because it took a couple of seconds to reply. "Sure. What is it?" So I spilled. I told him about Dimitri, and I asked him if I should say anything to him. "I see…well I think you should tell him. It's better than him finding out from someone else." David sounded disappointed and sad. "Are you okay?", I asked. He told me he was okay. I kinda figured he wasn't because as soon as he replied, he told me that he was going for a walk and that he'd call me back later. **

**So I called Dimitri. **

**He blew up once I told him. "Oh my fucking God Aidyn. How could you? I thought you loved me? I thought you a least look in the mirror after I hurt you and say you'd never hurt anyone else. But you know what? This hurts. My heart is aching so bad, just thinking about how you wouldn't lose it to your own BOYFRIEND, but some random dude you met in class! It just really hurts. You know I thought you were different than the other girls. Aidyn, you fucked up, you fucked up bad. Um, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to think about if I still love you. I'll talk to you tomorrow." **

**I tried to reply, but he hung up before I could. And besides, I don't think the words would come up anyway. I was choked up with tears just at the thought of what Dimitri felt like. I called David back. "What? I mean, sorry, hi Aidyn…" I burst into tears. "I- Dimitri- he- I-…Could you just come over, please?" He agreed to come over. I just couldn't believe what I had done. David rang the doorbell. I ran downstairs, still in tears. As soon as he looked up, I fell into his arms. **

**"It's okay, Aidyn. Let's go to the living room. I'll pop in a DVD and we can share ice cream…okay?" I shook my head. He brought over my favorite movie, RENT, but thought it was to depressing for me to watch. Instead, we watched 'I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry'. I almost choked on the Reese's Pieces Butter Cup ice cream we shared. I was dying laughing. I thanked David for cheering me up and asked if he could spend the night. Yes, I know what it sounds like, even though Jared was at a banquet for his job for the rest of the night, I was not in the mood. David didn't even ask. He understands me. We just laid on my bed, and listened to the new 'The Used' CD until we fell asleep.**


End file.
